Hiding
by Keira14
Summary: Rukia treads upon something that comes back from the past for revenge against the substitute soul reaper and she is forced to keep it a secret. Until things seemed to get out of control. and hiding from Ichigo is not as easy as she thought. ICHIRUKI
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I felt reborn

Alive again after what seemed like eternity

But this was far from truth as I had always lived on.

The hunger born inside me had to be quenched

For it was as it was- for hunger and for revenge…


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I hope it will be is the first chapter and it is kinda short but other chapters will be long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

_Something was odd about tonight_

Sighing I looked out of my window though barely thinking, I couldn't pinpoint it but something was off tonight. It felt like déjà vu but at the same time-

My thoughts were interrupted by a smack on my head

'What the hell?" I yelled and saw rukia smirk behind me

"Quit dreaming strawberry" she said. "I got news"

Ignoring her completely I looked out of the window again.

It had been sometime now after all my powers had returned and I had retuned from the soul society. Only to find that Rukia had been reassigned her duties in Karakura town. Secretly I was glad that, the midget hung around but like hell I would let her know that.

"Ichigo are you even listening to me?" Rukia shouted angrily

"What do u want?"

"I told u we have an important mission!"

"You mean you have the important mission, remember you are incharge of this town. I am just the substitute."

That earned him another punch on his face

"What the hell midget stop hitting me and leave me alone I am no mission mood"

"Listen Ichigo I have had enough of your mood swings and bizarre behavior. Will u stop acting like a-

She stopped midsentence because suddenly her pupils had dilated and she slumped and was about to fall face first on the floor when Ichigo jumped from his bed and caught her by her shoulders

"Rukia? RUKIA!"

"Hmm... she groaned trying to get up on her feet but Ichigo held her down.

"Are u alright? What happened?"

"I am fine Ichigo I just felt dizzy for a bit back there"

She pushed Ichigo and stood up one hand on her head the other on the wall steadying herself

She pushed open the closet and climbed in tuning to Ichigo she said" As you are in no mood to talk and I feel exhausted all of a sudden I might as well as go to sleep and yeah we will talk about the mission in the morning."

With this she closed the door. 

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm beeping, I climbed out of bed to get ready for school. After getting dressed up I walked to my closet and banged

"RUKIA! We r gonna be late for school IF u don't hurry.

After more knocks I opened the door to find it empty.

Looks like she already left for school. I wondered if this had something to do with yesterday. What could have happened?

Sighing i realized that I had no answer to these questions. I might as well as head for school; I will ask her about this at school.

However Ichigo never got the chance to find out what had happened because he discovered that Rukia had not come to school.

At lunch time he asked the girls where she was and they replied in the negative.

During last period Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu suddenly decrease. This was also noticed by his friends who became really worried.

_RUKIA!_

Ichigo without a thought ran out of the classroom with his teacher yelling behind him no sooner he ran he realized that Ishida, Inoue and Chad were right behind him

"It's all right Kurosaki-kun Rukia must be fine" inoue said

"I hope so too" I heard myself say.

Soon they arrived at a rundown alley where they found Rukia breathing heavily clutching her sides

"Rukia" Inoue yelled

"Are u alright Kuchiki?"Uryuu asked

"Yeah I am fine "

"What happened? We felt your spiritual pressure decrease" I asked

"No it was nothing I was just chasing a hollow and I got tired."

That was the lamest thing I heard anyone say, clearly Rukia was lying.

"Why don't you guys go back to school? I will catch up to you" Rukia said

"Nah school gets over in 5 minutes, Kuchiki-san its alright we can head home together." Orihime replied

"OK…just wait here I will get my gigai "

With this she flash stepped and was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_That was close_ Rukia thought

She remembered her friend's skeptical faces at her lie. _I had to lie till I find out more. _

She got in her gigai and walked back. Uryuu and Chad had already left only Ichigo and Orihime were left. Orihime was turned away from me and was telling something to Ichigo while Ichigo was facing me, _glaring at me more like _she thought

"let's go" I said

Orihime nodded and we started walking me in the middle and Orihime and Ichigo by my side. Orihime was telling something about dinner when I glanced at Ichigo and was shocked to see him staring back at me I quickly looked away.

_Oh crap! Ichigo does not believe anything I said he is probably trying to figure it out._

"Say Inoue we will go from this street thanks for walking with us." Ichigo said. While saying this he had grabbed my hand. I winced this was one of his grips that said what-the-hell-is-going-on?

"sure see ya" said Orihime and was gone.

Ichigo let go of my hand and we started walking.

_Silence,_why isn't he saying anything ?

We reached home and Ichigo unlocked the door but there was nobody to greet us as the kurosakis were visiting their aunt and Ichigo did not want to go so we were alone, technically Ichigo was alone as nobody knew where I stayed.

As soon as Ichigo unlocked the door I bolted for the bathroom. I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror, My skin was paler than usual I pinched my cheeks to get some colour took deep breaths and calmed myself down.

_He doesn't know what happened make something up._

I came out of the bathroom and headed for Ichigo's room when I walked in I found him stting on his bed staring at me.

_Great and here I thought I could avoid him_

"what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me I know something happened"

"Its nothing Ichigo"

"Rukia I have known you for a long time to know that you are lying. Why did your spiritual pressure decrease today?"

"Please Ichigo I am-

At that instant I felt something plunging through my chest. All breath knocked out of me I stumbled. Ichigo caught me.

"Rukia, what happened?"

Just like the pain had come it had vanished. I looked up to meet those amber eyes.

"Ichigo, Orihime is in danger"

* * *

"What?" I yelled

But rukia didn't respond she was already out oh her gigai and had jumped out of my I brought my combat pass to my chest and was beside her in seconds.

Rukia was murmuring something, I tried to hear but all I heard was something that sounded like "no, no, no, it can't be"

_What the hell is going on?_

We arrived at Inoue's, Rukia kicked opened the door. I had never seen her like this.

"ORIHIME" Rukia yelled

"ORIHIME"

No answer

Suddenly there was this light coughing heard I turns to see Inoue on the floor a sword through her chest bleeding furiously.

"ORIHIME" Rukia screamed.

"Rukia…" Inoue murmured

"Don't talk" I told her. I picked her up "we have to get you to Urahara's."

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked

"I can't say yet" Tessai replied. He got up and left the room.

Damn. _What the hell happened to Inoue? _Frustrated I ran a hand through my hair

Sighing I turned to see Rukia who had been sitting against the wall in a corner she was almost not even visible. Her legs were pulled in front of her face and her face was was white her lips trembling. Even in the worst situations rukia kept a calm head. _What changed that?_

I walked over to her and took her hand which were freezing and trembling.

"Rukia"

"its going to be okay we will find out who did this, Inoue is gonna be alright I promise."

But Rukia wasn't listening to me she was staring straight ahead her eyes clouded.

I rubbed her hands trying to warm them.i started recalling today's events, since morning Rukia had been acting strange and I had already seen something in her eyes while they had been walking home.

Fear

* * *

No No No this can't be happening.

All of today's events came flooding back to me.

She had felt it yesterday someone calling her when she had been with Ichigo. So she had gone to check it out in the morning only to find…

_FLASHBACK_

Clutching my zanpaktou I saw the hollow in front of me.

"Hado number 33: sokatsui" I yelled. But surprisingly the hollow had absorbed the kido.

_What the…?_

Then out of the blue the hollow infront of me exploded and turned to dust, something or should I say someone stood behind it holding a sword.

On closer inspection I found a man of Renji's height no wait it wasn't a man I don't know what it was but It had a greenish tinged skin and it wore a robe.

He sheathed his sword and walked over.

"Recognize me little soul reaper?" he said

"No, who are you?" I replied

"Aww….. You don't remember me how bad, after we had been through so much."

"I hope this jogs your memory" he said in his snakey voice.

He changed his appearance into a very hollow like being with an octopus kind of body with arms and a long tongue.

"You" I spat

"Yes me"

"How are you alive I thought you were dead"

"Yes of course you thought that the substitute soul reaper had killed me. You are mistaken he had never killed me he had barely sealed me."

"So wasn't that enough for you, have you come back to die a pathetic death again"

"No I am back for the thing I desire know"

"And what may that be" I asked

"Revenge of course" he replied

I stiffend, all memories that I wanted to forget coming back to me.

"but this time" he continued "I am going to hurt your friends"

"No" I yelled "I will never let you do that"

With this I swung my zanpaktou "dance sode no shirayuki, somenomai tsukishiro"

He froze in an ice pillar. I sheathed my sword and was about to walk away when I heard my ice shattering and I was thrown backwards.

"You really think you can trap me under a thin sheet of ice?" "never I am ten times stronger than I was before "

I tried getting up but the reiatsu around me did not allow me to do that

_Has he really become that strong?_

He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me grabbing my hair from behind so I was forced to look into his green eyes.

"Now listen girl I am going to hunt your friend one by one until I am satisfied, that's the beauty of my revenge."

"No"

"Yes, and you wouldn't even know"

And then I saw before my eyes Orihime being stabbed again and again she was screaming for help next I saw Uryuu lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, chad lying nearby and last I saw Ichigo being slashed, blood flowing….

"No please, stop this I don't want to see this" I screamed.

"Liked what you saw, love"

"Don't hurt any of them" I whispered

"Pity. But I am on a tight schedule that says killing friends in caps, unless… I get something else" it licked its lips while saying this" I shuddered

"What?"

"I want you to let me feed on your spirit energy, you see I am still weak and need to recoer so unless you want your friends dead bodies do as I say."

"I will do this if hell freezes" I spat

"Oh too bad then, don't tell me I didn't warn you, love" with this he gave my head one more pull and vanished.

_FLASHBACK END_

I hadn't believed it for a second that he had the power to hurt anyone but I had been wrong If only I had listened to him…..

I suddenly felt someone saying my name and rubbing my hands I looked up to see Ichigo saying "she will be okay, Rukia".

Then Mr. Tessai announced. _When had he returned _"looks like inoue-san will be alright in a few days"

I felt relieved on hearing this. Ichigo's face broke into a smile. "See I told ya."

"Shut up baka" I mumbled. Ichigo squeezed my hand and left it which was kind of disappointing.

"So when will we know what happened to Inoue" Ichigo asked

"Looks like we will have to wait for inoue-san to wake up to ask her" tessai replied

"Ok When is Urahara-san coming back" Ichigo asked

"In a few days" he replied.

"Keep giving us updates" Ichigo said. "Let's go Rukia"

* * *

At home

"Rukia what's going on? Please don't say no I know something is wrong"

I was standing in front of Rukia who was sitting in the closet. She looked a lot better know, she opened her mouth and then shut it then again opened her mouth and said

"I don't know yet but I promise I will find out"

"You know that's not much of an answer"

"Shut up, just trust me"

I looked at her and sighed "you know midget, I know I am going to regret this"

Rukia kicked me and said "just keep quiet strawberry"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ! I need comments**


End file.
